


Bon Voyage

by victimoflouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Also this is all a joke, American History, Basically the "thanksgiving" story, Colonization, Corn - Freeform, Crack, Funny, Gay, Louis and Harry are pilgrims, M/M, Native Americans, Niall Liam and Zayn are Native Americans, Smallpox, Thanksgiving, The Mayflower, The Mayflower AU, expect typos, oh yeah, probably not historically accurate, sick, slight mention of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victimoflouis/pseuds/victimoflouis
Summary: Louis and Harry never expected that by spending 10 weeks at sea they would meet someone and someplace new to call 'home'.  They also never expected to meet some Native Americans and learn how to shuck corn.Or "The Mayflower AU"
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	Bon Voyage

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This idea kinda came to me in the middle of nowhere and it's been in my head for days so uh.. here I am. This is all a joke (obviously) so don't come for me because I warned you. Anyway stream Walls, Icarus Falls, LP1, Fine Line, and Heartbreak Weather.

Harry never was someone who was up for an adventure. He usually would stick to his home in London, chat with his customers, and churn butter. Sure - Harry wasn't living the most exciting life in 1620 London, but he always had somewhat of a good time with his few friends. 

Now Harry never considered himself to be "wealthy", but he had money. By being one of the only single bachelors in London, he managed to save quite a bit of money from his job. Harry somehow managed to score a job as a baker in a local bread shop, but ultimately dreamed to open his own shop. The saved expenses of not having a family was never worth the fuss his family made, but it was nice to save the money for his dream.

The news of a ship sailing to the Americas sounded interesting to Harry, but it also intrigued a lot of other citizens. Harry knew that if he wanted to go, he would need to spend quite a bit of his fortune from the years at the bakery in exchange to get away from the corruption of the Church of England and his family. He'd definitely miss his sister, but it was his mother who always seemed to nit-pick every decision Harry made. He wasn't a child anymore and he didn't appreciate his mother's attempts to control his life. 

All it took for Harry to pack his entire life into bags was the thought of being nag free from his mother for the rest of his life. That was it. He knew he would still receive at least a few letters from her, but Harry could handle letters. 

Next thing Harry knew, he was in the middle of the ocean clutching his stomach as he violently vomited over the edge of the ship. That’s right - violently. Harry accidently rammed into someone perched against the railing and gave them a blood nose. 

“Oh my! I’m so sorry sir,” Harry said whilst wiping any leftover vomit off his face after realizing the damage he’s done to this poor man. 

“It’s alright, really.” the man chuckled while blood gushed out of his nose. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and held it against his nose. 

Harry examined the strange man. He hasn’t came across him yet, he would remember meeting someone who seemed so sophisticated. His hair was somewhat long, definitely in need of a trim after this long voyage. He had facial hair, much more than Harry, which honestly wasn’t saying much. Eyes more beautiful than-

“I don’t believe I’ve seen you here before. What is your family name?” the man asked, voice strained with his nostrils blocked off. 

“Styles, Harry Styles. What about you?” Harry tried to make conversation while gripping the rail behind him, but he almost immediately removed his now wet hand. 

“Louis Tomlinson, pleased to meet you.” Louis smiled at Harry. Louis put his hand out for Harry to shake, looked down to see the fresh blood on his hand and immediately wiped it on his pants. 

“I as well.” Harry stated, extending his arm to shake Louis’ hand. He smiled into the handshake and quickly let go of the other man’s hand. 

The bell for supper began ringing behind their silence and both Louis and Harry locked eyes and then together walked to the back of the supper line. Harry was constantly getting seasick so it was a miracle he could keep his food down long enough to stay somewhat healthy on this journey. Unfortunately, many fellow shipmates did not fair so well. 

Supper was once again soup. There wasn’t much to eat on the ship besides soup and crackers; all of the food that was served was high in sodium. Harry realized that sodium makes him queasy. 

“Soup again,” Harry mumbled and then sighed out loud causing Louis to laugh.

“What did you expect? A royal dish three weeks into our voyage?” Louis continues to chuckle at Harry.

“Has it really been three weeks? I lost count after the first week to be honest.” Harry looked down, somewhat ashamed of his lack of knowledge. 

“Yup, three weeks tomorrow. I don’t take it that you’ve traveled before?” Louis pondered this while he grabbed his serving of soup.

“No, this is my first time away from England. I don’t plan on going back so hopefully this is my first and last trip.” Harry grabbed his soup and walked towards where Louis was heading. 

Louis led the two of them into a room Harry had never seen before. It was dark and somewhat cold but if Harry was going to be honest, everywhere on the ship was cold. Louis sat down at the table first and Harry followed his lead. 

“I see,” Louis commented, beginning to stir his soup. “I’m actually co-captain of the ship, if you’d believe me.”

“Really?” Harry stared at Louis in disbelief. Co-captain? Is that why Harry had never seen him before?

“Well,” Louis sipped his soup. “I’m one of the co-captains. One of two.” 

“Wow! It’s an honor to meet you co-captain Tomlinson!” Harry replied gobsmacked. 

Then Louis started laughing, almost choking on one of the noodles from his soup. Harry was confused. Why was Louis laughing at his greeting? It clicked for Harry once Louis started wheezing from his continued laughter, which took a while. 

“Oh,” Harry felt idiotic. Louis was probably making fun of him and took Harry into a restricted area where they would more than likely get in trouble for. 

“Hey, relax Harry,” Louis tried. “You’re tensing up. It was a joke, my dad is a co-captain which is why it was funny to be called ‘co-captain Tomlinson.’” 

“Oh.” If Harry didn’t feel embarrassed with Louis prior to this situation, he was more embarrassed now. First the vomit, which led to the nosebleed, then the soup thing, and now this. Harry really hadn’t been himself in almost three weeks.


End file.
